Nadzieja Rodu Redoran (Skyrim)
Nadzieja Rodu Redoran Treść Nadzieja Rodu Redoran Turiul Nirith Wróżbiarstwo to jedna z niewielu sztuk magicznych, jaką Psijicowie z Artaeum zachowali dla siebie, nie dopuszczając do włączenia jej do żadnej ze szkół gildii magów. Pomimo tego - a może właśnie z tego powodu - Tamriel pełne jest przeróżnych przepowiedni i wróżb. Niektóre z nich się sprawdzają, inne są kompletnie bezsensowne, jeszcze inne wreszcie są zbyt skomplikowane, aby ktokolwiek był je w stanie zrozumieć. Istnieją też pewne przepowiednie, które utrzymuje się w najściślejszej tajemnicy - do tych można zaliczyć wróżby Dro'Jizada z Elsweyr, Przepowiednie Nerevaryjskie z Morrowind oraz same Prastare Zwoje. Norska szlachta przyjęła zwyczaj zamawiania wróżb dotyczących losu swoich dzieci - wróżby te należą z reguły do tych mniej jasnych; jedna z moich znajomych wspominała, że jej rodzicom przepowiedziano, że ich córka zostanie uratowana przez węża i nadali jej na specjalnej ceremonii przydomek 'Tańcząca z Wężami'. I rzeczywiście, lady Eria 'Tańcząca z Wężami' Valkor została po wielu latach cudownie ocalona gdy jej niedoszły morderca zmarł od jadu nadepniętej przypadkowo żmii. Czasami wróżby wydają się niejako z założenia mylące. Wydaje się niemal, że Boethiah uwiła je jako swoje pułapki. Nasuwa się tu jeden przykład: wiele lat temu w Rodzie Redoran urodziło się dziecko, chłopczyk, którego połóg był długi i trudny. Po porodzie matka, bliska śmierci, wykrzyczała poniższe słowa i zmarła: Fortuna dziś radosną nowinę nam niesie Dziecię me potężne tak w barach jak w umyśle będzie Rodowi Redoran nadzieję przyniesie Nie zrani mego syna ni czar ni ostrze w największym choćby pędzie Nie będzie się go imać ni choroba ni trucizna Nie skapnie na ziemię ni kropla krwi jego, nie pozostanie na ciele żadna blizna Chłopiec nazywał się Andas i był rzeczywiście niezwykły. Nigdy nie chorował, przez całe dzieciństwo też nawet się nie zadrapał. Był całkiem inteligentny i silny, co w połączeniu z jego niewrażliwością na choroby i zranienia skłoniło wielu do nazywania go - za przepowiednią matki - Nadzieją Rodu Redoran. Każdy, kto od wczesnej młodości traktowany jest z takim poważaniem, musi jednak wykształcić w sobie pewną skazę - zbytnią pewność siebie czy też impertynencję. Wkrótce chłopiec narobił sobie całkiem sporo wrogów. Jednym z nich był jego kuzyn, Athyn. Athyn wiele wycierpiał od Andasa, najbardziej miał mu za złe to, że wysłano go z powodu nalegań kuzyna na naukę do Rihad. Gdy Athyn powrócił z Hammerfell i upomniał się o wakujące po śmierci ojca stanowisko członka Rady Rodu Redoran, Andas stwierdził publicznie, że jego kuzyn zbyt długo pozostawał poza Morrowind i brak mu jego doświadczenia w lokalnej polityce. Większość członków Rodu zgodziła się z tą opinią, pragnąc wypełnić przepowiednię i zapewnić Nadziei Rodu Redoran jak najszybszy awans. Athyn zgodnie z prawem zażądał, aby walka zadecydowała, kto obejmie stanowisko w Radzie. Nikt nie sądził, że ma on jakiekolwiek szanse na zwycięstwo, zaplanowano jednak pojedynek na następny ranek. Pewny siebie Andas całą noc pił, biesiadował i używał dziewek wraz z innymi członkami Rodu, podczas gdy Athyn zaszył się w swoim zamku wraz ze swymi przyjaciółmi, wrogami Andasa i sługami, których przywiózł ze sobą z Hammerfell. Rozmowa o pojedynku nie przebiegała w zbyt wesołej atmosferze, dopóki do komnaty nie weszła Shardie, stara wojowniczka i nauczycielka Athyna. Była dumna ze swego ucznia i po latach treningów postanowiła wraz z nim opuścić Hammerfell, zapytała więc teraz, dlaczego tak bardzo obawia się oczekującej go konfrontacji. Wtedy powiedziano jej o przepowiedni wiązanej z Andasem. - Skoro nie zaszkodzi mu ni choroba ni trucizna ni magia, a krew jego nie może być przelana, to jaką mogę mieć nadzieję na pokonanie go? - zakrzyknął Athyn. - Nie pamiętasz już moich nauk? - odparła Shardie. - Czy nie znasz żadnej broni, która nie przelewałaby krwi przeciwnika? Czy w twoim arsenale znajdują się jedynie miecze, włócznie i strzały? Athyn szybko pojął, o co chodzi Shardie, myśl jednak wydała mu się absurdalna, a nawet prymitywna i żałosna. To jednak była jedyna jego nadzieja. Przez całą noc Shardie uczyła go posługiwania się nową bronią; poznał rozliczne techniki walki, sposoby ustawiania się i zadawania ciosów, finty z Albion-Gora i zasady parowania ciosów opracowane w mitycznej Yokudzie. Poznał też jedno- i dwuręczne uchwyty najprostszej broni, istniejącej od zarania świata. Następnego ranka kuzyni wystąpili na plac boju. Nigdy w historii pojedynków nie walczyli ze sobą tak różni wojowie - z jednej strony stał Andas w lśniącej zbroi i z potężnym mieczem, a także z poparciem widzów (wielu chciało spełnienia przepowiedni, a ponadto uważali, że lepiej trzymać z pewnym wydawałoby się zwycięzcą). Naprzeciw niego wyszedł Athyn, ubrany i uzbrojony niczym barbarzyńca; na jego widok widzowie wydali z siebie okrzyk zaskoczenia, częste były też spojrzenia pełne politowania. Zgodnie z sugestią Shardie Athyn pozwolił Andasowi na pierwszy atak. Raniony lekko w pierś wyprowadził swoje uderzenie zanim przeciwnik zdołał wrócić do postawy bojowej. Andas został raniony, co zaskoczyło go tak bardzo, że wypuścił swój miecz... Nigdy dotąd nikt nie zdołał sprawić mu bólu! Im mniej powiemy o pozostałej części pojedynku, tym lepiej. Athyn prostą maczugą zatłukł Andasa na śmierć, nie przelewając ani kropli jego krwi. Athyn zajął miejsce ojca w Radzie Rodu Redoran. Wielu zaczęło uważać, że to on jest Nadzieją z przepowiedni - w końcu gdyby Andas nie próbował odebrać należnej mu pozycji, niezbyt ambitny i spokojny Athyn mógłby do niej w ogóle nie aspirować. Sądzę, że można to w ten sposób zinterpretować. Kategoria:Skyrim: Książki